UnAgreed
by NinaSofia
Summary: Dramione - Blank. Her face was absolutely blank, or least, that's what I saw in her eyes. She was awake. I knew she was avoiding looking at me. After what I did to her, I knew nothing would ever be the same. - Discalimer: I do not own anything
1. Unfortunate Meeting

"Get out of the fucking way mudblood," with a push he shoved the petite Gryffindor onto the stone wall. With yelp and a quick fall to the ground, Hermione cupped the corner of her head that made impact with the stone.

She looked up at the Sytherin crew consisted of Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise and Draco.

Draco turned around and pointed at the poor girl, "Ha! Not so tough without your idiots at your side now are you?"

She looked at her hands and back at the boys who were laughing and starting to walk away now.

The question was meant to be rhetorical but she still responded.

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

They all stopped in their tracks and almost simultaneously turned around with a look on their faces that just made Hermione's heart drop to the cold floor. Her glare she wore fell apart. The look in _his_ eyes made her want to get up and run, but out fear she was stuck, unable to move.

"Who," _he_ took a step closer, "the fuck, do you think you are?"

Silence.

"That's right," he said slipping a hand into his pocket ,"nobody. _Langlock!" _His spell hurled towards the bleeding girl, which caused her to be thrown back. "That'll teach you to speak to those above you, mudblood."

The boys laughed filling the halls with their laughter. They turned around slapping each others' backs, out of all of them though _he_ walked away with poise but with a small stomp that could slightly be heard.

Hermione was speechless, literally, the roof of her mouth was stuck to her tongue, unable to open her mouth completely, she ran with a hand to her bleeding head and another to her mouth which started to sting and taste a bit like copper after trying to pull it apart herself.

Tears weld up as she ran faster down the halls, their voices and laughter still filling her ears.

_How could I have been so weak? Why didn't I hex those idiots when I had the chance? Why all of a sudden was I so scared of them? What made them different now?_

For some reason those boys in particular, gave her a strong feeling of fear, hatred oozed out of them. But something in _his_ eyes made him look as if her had killed _before_.

She closed her eyes and continued to run. She was stupid for taking the shortcut by the Slytherins' dungeon.

"Hold still," the red head commanded.

"Nnmmmmnnn!"She muffled.

With a quick swish of his wand Ron released Hermione from the jaw holding spell.

"Ahhhh, finally!" She smiled and wrapped Ron in an embrace with a quick kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, Ronald. And I must say, my private tutoring is definitely helping you in ways I never did imagine."

He smiled and blushed bright tomato red, "Obviously, all thanks to you. But tell me, who the hell hexed you?" His faced now grave.

Hermione bit her lip and felt her face drain, "I-I…well you see…" she couldn't bring herself to say the truth, she just couldn't, what was she going to do if he knew the truth. It was embarrassing and stupid of her to even have been going through those halls, let alone the fact she never thought of drawing her wand at the first sight of trouble. She knew that if she told him, it would lead to more trouble such, such as Harry getting involved and starting something with the Slytherins, and for some reason Hermione _knew _Ron and Harry wouldn't win so easily.

Ron crossed his arms, 'Well?"

"Well…I was practicing spells, and I…worked myself too much…and I was tired. Its embarrassing really, Ron, you don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do."

She sighed, "I made a mistake and confused some spells." She looked at the ground. "I was stupid."

He examined her face curiously until Ron laughed, "That's it? You have no idea how relieved I am, Mione'. I thought some idiot had hexed you! You're allowed to make mistakes every once in a while, no one's perfect."

He hugged her in a tight embrace that made her feel only slightly better, "Love you Mione'"

"Love you too, Ron," she replied as she pecked him on the cheek. She couldn't help but feel cold.

-D POV-

I couldn't walk straight. _Fuck. Fuck me._ My head was going side to side, I couldn't walk straight. _Where the fuck was I even going? _

I was almost finished with the bottle of firewhiskey Blaise brought for me today, as much as the idiots begged, I just couldn't bring myself to share what I needed most these days. It was the pressure.

It been a while since I've had a good fuck, last girl was Pansy and that wasn't much of a conquest honestly. The slut practically opened my trousers and danced on top of me. Damn she _danced_ pretty damn well.

I took another swig. _Fuck. I should stop soon. _Another swig now.

Fuck I wanted to pass out fast, it was probably 2 in the morning now.

I was lucky to be a prefect this year, if I wasn't, I should have been caught and expelled plenty of times for intoxication on campus. Blaise should have been patrolling with me tonight but, he was running off to places I knew nothing about. We both kept secrets from one another. I mean, we had to. It was instinct. Fighting for the dark side was no easy task, let alone hiding the fact that we were doing so while in school.

_Swig. _

It was too much for me. But nothing was impossible for a Malfoy. I just had to go through it by conquering as much as I could. Failure was no option. And if it came to it…I was dead. Plain and simple. Whether it be by Voldemort's hand or my father's. I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough to die quickly, I was most likely to suffer in the cruelest way possible.

Failure was not an option.

I coughed loudly burning my throat in the process.

I continued through the halls with no problem or disturbance whatsoever.

_Swig. _

_Shit, I'm almost done with it. _

I grimaced holding the bottle to my face. If I didn't know any better, I could've called myself an alcoholic.

I laughed to myself as I held it up.

As I continued walking, I felt myself step on an object.

"Hmmm?"

I leaned over to pick up what seemed to be a stick-no wait, a wand? What kind of idiot leaves their wand around to lie about? I stuck it in my trouser pocket to save.

_Swig. _

There were possible about 4 gulps worth of firewhiskey left now. _I better slow down. _

As I walked down the halls, I heard something unusual. _Footsteps_. Since when did I hear footsteps at this time of night? Actually, anytime I spent patrolling.

I walked towards the noise; aware I could be caught by a professor if they just took a whiff of me. If a student, I'd find a way to make them stay quiet.

"Who's there?" I yelled in the most composed way possible.

- H POV-

Fantastic, caught by a prefect, absolutely fantastic.

Words rushed out of my mouth in a panic, "Sorry, I left my wand here by mistake, it must have fallen out. You see, I fell earlier and my wand happened to fall out of my pocket, I rushed back to my house and was completely oblivious to the fact that-" I stopped, dead in the middle of my sentence. _Fuck me. _

"Oh, Malfoy."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I didn't know whether or not to turn around and run. I stayed in place. I wouldn't be easy to take down this time. I crossed my arms and made raised my chin.

"Z-Grangeer," he cleared his throat, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Hate filled his eyes again.

He walked towards me. Something was off. I didn't know what, but something about him just seemed more… wild.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this property? Places like this should not be touched by one of the likes of you."

He was up in my face now. Two inches of spaces separated our faces.

"I-well-I." I reached into my pocket for my wand out of habit, I felt nothing.

"Oh yes, I believe you came looking for this now, didn't you?" A strong stench of alcohol filled my nostrils as he flicked my wand up and toyed with it in one hand, and with his other hand he held an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey which he made little effort to hide from me.

"Y-you cant drink on school grounds Malfoy. You of all people should know that."

"I do as I please. I get what I want."

"May I have my wand back please?" I couldn't bare to be here any moment longer.

He looked me straight in the eye and with coldest tone of voice I've ever heard, he whispered "No."

- D POV-

I had no idea what I was doing honestly. I just knew I was angry, and I had to do something. And with that, I stupefied her.

I didn't know why I was carrying her over my shoulder.

I didn't know why I wanted to hurt her so bad.

I didn't I know why I was walking towards the room of requirement.

Nor did I know why there was a bulge sticking from my trousers.

But I knew what I was going to do. I needed it. I had to relieve myself of what I carried.

The room opened with no trouble.

In there, there was a bed comfortable looking, decorated in grey and silver to my liking, candles to light the room, and shower in the corner.

I needed to fuck now.

Quickly, I shut the door and threw the mudblood onto the bed. She was stonefaced, I couldn't do this while staring at stiff face. Quickly I disenchanted her.

With that, she started to scream.

_Fuck. _

Lifting herself off the bed, she sprinted towards the door.

"Oh no you don't."

I lunged after her and landed in a thud. I knew it hurt her in some way but I didn't care.

"_Imperio"_

She stopped struggling under me and stared at me now with wide eyes that just spelled 'FEAR' in capital letters.

"You will do as I say, you got that?"

She nodded.

"Now get on that bed."

I got off her as she walked as slowly as she could.

When she sat down, she stared at me with the most defeated expression I had ever seen on a being.

"Take off your sweater."

She did, as angrily as possible and threw it in front of me.

"Shirt."

She breathed in deeply and slowly took it off.

What was left was her fairly sized breasts, her skin seemed soft, I felt like molding my hands into it.

I went towards the bed, "Lay down."

I moved towards her face as she did so.

"Now, I want you to take it out, quietly."

I saw a tear forming in her eye.

Slowly, her hand shook while zipping down the entrance to me.

"Now massage it as if it were your redhead's."

A small sob broke from her mouth as she took my hard dripping cock out. Her hand quickly moved up and down the shaft. _Fuck._

"I see why he likes you so much now, what would he say now if he were to see you like this? Ha."

Another sob.

"Do you like it? Tell me how much bigger it is than the bloodtraitors now, and tell me the truth."

She opened her mouth and let out a sob, "Y-yourss is m-much b-bigger. And no, I do not like it!" With that, she started sobbing harder.

"Shut up and put it in your mouth. And don't you dare fucking try to bite."

Quietly she moved and filled me with her warmth. "Ahhh yesss."

I took her head and started pumping into her, this was exactly what I needed. She felt great, I need this so bad.

Faster, I pumped into her.

She made noises that indicated she was choking.

"Don't be afraid to use your tongue now, ahhh."

She started to push me away.

"Don't you fucking dare, mudblood."

With that, I pushed her mouth completely in.

Then again, slowly and repeatedly.

I was close.

Faster. Faster.

I closed my eyes and released into her mouth.

I could feel her convulsing in disgust. I didn't care. I made sure I was completely empty.

As slowly as possible I took my still hard cock out of her mouth.

I sighed in satisfaction.

"Don't spit. Swallow. Let me see you enjoy it."

I saw her gulp it with a small smile, her eyes showed otherwise, filled with pain and tears.

I spread myself across the bed.

"Prepare yourself, mudblood. You're not done just yet."

I smirked to myself as I reached for another swig of firewhiskey.

I could feel her shaking from her side of the bed.

"P-please…please don't do this," she begged.

I started laughing. It was stupid of her to even beg. With that, I moved over her in a swift fashion, ripping her jeans off of her shaking body.


	2. Ripped Apart

"Please stop!"

I cupped her right breast and slid my tongue onto it. With as much grace as I could manage I tore her bra right off her, revealing her already hard nipples. My mouth had been slightly watering before, now I couldn't fight the hunger. I quickly started to suckle. Savoring the moment, the harder I sucked the more moans disguised as whimpers escaped from her petite mouth, which was now swollen after what we had done a few moments earlier.

"I'm going to fuck you in s-ss-so many ways-s Potter and Weeeasley have never done," I slurred.

More sobs ripped from her chest, _it_ was so hard now it practically hurt. I actually _ached_ for her. My cock _ached _for her.

I grabbed her hands and stretched them above her head. "Keep them there," I commanded as I slipped my hand towards what was left of her clothes.

"Oh god, please Malfoy, no."

Her body shivered in fear as she looked into me. I knew she was looking for a bit of humanity left in me, some pity of some sort. When I saw the defeated look on her face, I knew she found nothing. I was a monster in her eyes.

I ached again.

"I want to hear you beg, now."

She whimpered and shook her head in disproval, "P-please, Malfoy …d-do it."

"What exactly do you want me to do? Beg me for it."

"P-p-please, fuck me." Another sob ripped through her chest.

I smirked at the look she made. My hand crawled under panties, "Ahh, sso I s-see you are already wet. Now tell me, does this turn you on more than your bloodtraitor can?" I massages her clit with my thump slowly and watched her face turn red as she let out a purr from the excitement. She gasped realizing what she had done.

"I will take it as yes then." I smirked as I dove a finger inside her.

She was so damn tight. I wanted to be in her already.

The bewilderment in her eyes made me smile, I could feel her under me convulsing to pry away; I knew there was a small part of her that wanted this; it didn't look like it but I knew there was a piece her that wanted to.

Two fingers now. She gasped; the 'o' shape she made with her plump lips made led up to screaming.

"Fucking stop screaming," I slapped her across her face, she stopped screaming but started to cry now, I would have enjoyed it-But it was the face she was making that made me become slightly softer. _Slap! _"Stop crying and enjoy this!"

Immediately her whimpers became purrs and moans. She closed her eyes. Both her cheeks red from my hits.

In and out my fingers went in a swirled motion that only caused her to become more aroused than before, her body moved in the same rhythm as them, _fuck I wanted her now. _I yanked my fingers out causing her to yelp in surprise.

Her eyes were still closed.

Greedily, I pulled her underwear from her legs. I stared for a short moment, savoring the moment before I was to do this. My mouth was watering like before, I needed her now, my cock absolutely ached for her.

Prying her legs open, I felt her legs shake.

"Don't be scared, it's going to happen either way, so you might as well just enjoy the ride."

My cock was hard and still out after the good sucking the mudblood gave me. I massaged her entrance then incredibly slowly reached her clit. I've never felt anything more savoring in my life, it was the excitement that caused the precum to even start oozing.

I was about to fuck 'the brightest witch of our age,' the filthy bitch who even dared to lay a hand on me third year, the whore that exceeded me in all my classes. I was about to fuck _that_ girl.

I inched back to her entrance; it was going to definitely be a tight fit.

"Wait! Please! You don't understand! Please hear me out!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"M-malfoy, I'm just a virgin!"

My head jerked up as I stared at her. She finally opened her eyes and was looking at me with eyes that were begging for mercy.

I smirked, I could swear that my cock grew even bigger than it was already from hearing those words, "Well then, that would make me your first then, wouldn't it, you filthy slut. I'll make sure to make you remember this then. Enjoy yourself, that's an order."

She closed her eyes shut and pouted ready to cry but unable to.

I went in, it was so hot and tight I was almost unable to break through her hymen. I did so though. I went slow at first for my benefit. Usually I'd go right into it, pounding away, but the mudblood made all the other girls feel like butter compared to herself.

"Fuck. You're absolutely tight."

She moaned, in pain and pleasure. Her lower lip quivered slightly, I wanted to bite it, but that was just going to far. I wouldn't touch a mudblood lips even in the state I was in.

I held her legs apart by putting each one over my shoulder. She was loose enough to pound now. Quickly, I did so, watching as her contorted into a look that just made it seem as if she was ready to break; she was closing her eyes still. I realized she was imagining her ginger.

"Open your eyes and look at me," I huffed.

She did, with fear.

That almost pushed me over the edge, _no, I couldn't be done just yet. _I stopped, catching my breath. I bent back down to suck her breast completely purple, I felt her purrs ripple through her body, she wanted this. The fucking slut wanted this. I licked and suckled as much as I could, nibbling at her nipples here and then, her moans ringed in my ears and reminded me of what I came to do.

I backed my face from her wiping away my mouth.

"Now, I want you to call my name every time I pleasure you in someway, you hear me, you filthy slut?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good." I placed myself all the way in, her legs now at her sides. She gasped at the sensation of my cock all the way inside her wet cunt.

"Ohh M-malfoy," she forced herself to moan.

I smirked, grasping her hips and smacking into her repeatedly.

She said my name, over and over again, with no stop, each pump felt amazing, relief was soon to pour out of me. I just knew it.

I put a hand over her face while keeping another on her hip to keep my balance.

_It_ was coming. I pumped faster, wanting this. _Needing_ this. Thank Merlin for the run into the mudblood tonight; she was definitely a good fuck.

Faster. Faster. Faster. I grunting and gritting through my teeth, fuck yes.

My name was still coming out of her mouth, though muffled by hand.

_Fuck yes. _

I released into her, spreading my seed. _Very lucky girl. _I never usually let myself do so, but this was different. I collapsed on top of her, still connected to her cunt.

We both were sweating, panting for our breaths.

I was tired now, it was most likely four in the morning now and I was ready to finally get a goodnights rest. There was no more stress, at least for now. It didn't matter, I had her right where I wanted if I needed more. I hugged her tightly in place of a pillow I used her breast.

"Embrace me now, mudblood. Don't you dare let go until I tell you to."

She did, still panting. My eyes began to close shut, it was dead silent except for the times I'd hear my name shakily come from under her breath.

So what do you think? Please review! More to come!


	3. Shame

-H POV-

Degraded. That's how I felt.

The smell of _shame_ filled the air and all I could do was just stare at the ceiling.

I wanted to leave. I needed to leave.

I should've been crying right now, but I wasn't.

I was frozen.

Not even because of Draco, but even if I wanted to move. I couldn't.

Draco was still collapsed onto me, naked and all. My arms were still wrapped around him, definitely not on my own will.

The candles around us were almost melted completely. It was probably eight in the morning now.

He mumbled in his sleep, using profanity under his breath, there would be moments where he'd hug me tighter…my skin crawled.

-D POV-

I stirred in my sleep.

Dizzy, I open my eyes. I blinked wildly.

_Fuck. _I definitely did binge.

_Granger? _

"What the actual fuck?"

She had her arms wrapped around, and she was naked…as a matter a fact, so was I.

My head was spinning.

_What did I do?_

It seemed I somehow got drunker in the time I slept.

Memories from the last few hours flashed in my mind.

I looked down at her, wondering how she was feeling.

Blank. Her face was absolutely blank, or least, that's what I saw in her eyes. She was awake. I knew she was avoiding looking at me. After what I did, I knew nothing would ever be the same.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night mudblood?" I smirked.

Blank face.

Her arms still wrapped around me.

"A 'yes' I hear? Hmmm…maybe you're ready for a second round. Yes no?"

Without changing the expression on her face, she looked at me.

Blank.

I chuckled. "Sounds swell. Whores like you are always looking for more."

I opened her legs with one hand as I placed the other on her hip.

"You can let go of me now," I whispered to her.

Her arms slid off of me with no effort and fell to her sides. Had she given up? She looked defeated.

I broke Granger already.

She gasped as I entered her once again; she was easier to get into now that I stretched her out.

"Your cunt is still tight, mudblood."

I pumped slowly at first, _fuck it felt better now._

She clenched her jaw, trying to let no sound escape out of her this time, not that I minded, it was fine with me either way.

I pumped in her faster. I could see her clenching onto the blankets with her hands, she bit her lip, willing herself to keep from yelling out. Slight moans could be heard escaping from her lips.

I pumped in faster, grunting with each thrust. I probably sounded like an animal to her. I was going to come faster this time. I already knew.

I started sweating from everywhere. The slut was turning red, either from pleasure or from embarrassment. It was the same exact thing to me.

While using both my hands to pump her body into me, I leaned in on her neck and started to suck the hell out of it. I already left purple marks all over her breast, but I was determined to make this mark on her neck turn practically black.

I could hear her small moans locked in her throat; I pumped faster.

I sucked harder. Nibbled her neck. Bit hard enough to hear an actual yelp.

She held back obviously, but in the end it her choice not to enjoy herself. I stopped and looked down at my work, purple and black. It practically looked as if I choked her myself.

I needed to finish soon, a few slow moments later, I started to thrust into her faster. I grunted harder and harder as I became closer to finishing.

My orgasm felt amazing. I released into her cunt again. Making sure I left nothing in me so it could all rest inside her. Once again, I collapsed on her and stayed inside until I knew I was completely empty.

I caught my breath a couple of minutes later.

I slid out quick, ready to leave.

Granger covered her face with one hand, her face looking as blank as it did before.

I took myself off the bed and stared at her.

She wrapped herself in a ball, and laid on her side now.

She was staring at nothing.

I definitely broke her.

I walked to the shower to clean myself off from the sweat and grime.

When I finished, I walked over for my clothes.

She was still in the same position I left her in. Blankly staring at nothing in the fetal position.

I could practically smell the _shame_ in the air.

With one last glance at her, I turned around and headed for the door.

_My_ stress was finally gone.


	4. No need to tell

_He left me finally._

As he shut the door, a wind was created that put out all the candles. Leaving me in pure darkness.

I put a hand to the throbbing and stinging coming from underneath my abdomen. I felt a moist feeling down there…I knew it was blood. Ripping it away from me, he tore apart my virginity. I would never have that back. And my first time will always remembered as a night full of blood and tears.

I always imagined myself with someone I loved, it didn't have to Ron necessarily, but it would've been _nice_ to have someone that actually cared for me. I always imagined waking up happily next to a man that would wake up before me, caressing me as I slept soundly; And when I did wake up, he would smile back at me and hold me until either one of us declared they were ready to get up for some breakfast.

But…that was never going to happen.

I lifted myself up, limping in pain over to the shower where the _monster_ was in only a couple minutes before.

My hair was an absolute mess, a bird's nest to say the least.

I stood there, the water slapping my back and soothing me. I was an idiot. How could I have been so stupid?

_I never even got my fucking wand back. _

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, it was okay…I was going to be okay…

I had to tell somebody what happened. I just had to. This could not be ignored. All theses years I received the taunts and bullying from the _monster_ and I never said anything. Never even spoke a word-I was an idiot for doing so.

The water turned cold suddenly, exactly how I was feeling on the inside- cold.

I sat, hugging my knees while the now cold water slapped against my back.

Normally I would shriek at the coldness, but I didn't. It felt right. The cold water calmed me.

And I cried. I cried at the loss. Before I knew it, I was wailing to the point where I even my own ears were ringing. My chest convulsed, gagging for air each time I refused to breathe in. I screamed. I covered my face, letting my tears and the water blend together. For all I knew, all the water could have been cried by me.

I stayed in there for a while. Wailing. Unable to realize exactly how stupid I was to let myself be captured by _him. _

I sat there, in the cold water for an eternity still trying to figure out why I had been so stupid tonight.

There was enough light in that bathroom to see the monstrous purple marks _he _left on my breasts, I could also see the _blood_ still escaping from where _he_ destroyed my virginity. It still stung and pulsed.

I closed and hugged my legs tighter than before and kept mourning for the piece of me that was killed last night.

-D POV-

I strode over to the great hall, feeling better than ever.

A good fuck was all I needed as it turns out.

I saw Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all sitting together. And as always, there was a seat ready and empty for me.

"Ah, Drakey!" Pansy gleamed, "I saved you a seat next to me!" She patted it down, making it much more obvious than it already was.

I smirked and proceeded to take it.

"So, any news?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, expect for Blaise, "Yes."

I looked at him, "What is it?"

He chuckled a bit and crossed his arms and looked straight at me , "It seems as of last night an event took place in these castle walls-" I swallowed hard, "the was a conquest that took place, and which I mean, fucking took place last night." He smirked straight at me. My eyes widened. "_I _fucked Daphne Greengrass last night, blokes. " He clapped and looked up raising his arms gleefully.

I sighed of relief and started laughing, "No fucking way, Zabini."

"Yes fucking way, Malfoy. In fact, we're meeting tonight again for a second go. _I'm that good." _I raised my eyebrows, maybe he was telling the truth,; I laughed a bit more.

Pansy raised her voice, "So how was it, Blaise?"

Zabini looked down at the ground and chuckled once again at the memory, "Let's just say this, it was like taking a knife to a soft butter block."

We burst out laughing, Crabbe and Goyle took their knives and jokingly began slicing the butter that was placed in the middle of the table for breakfast.

"So what did you do last night, Malfoy?" Zabini asked.

I smirked at him, "Well I went patrolling with you last night, Blaise. Remember? Or were you too drunk to remember?"

He started chuckling, as did everyone else.

It was a weak joke, but for some damn reason, everything I said seemed to be hilarious these days…

-H POV-

I limped until I made it to my prefect tower. Throwing myself onto my bed, ready to pass out. I wasn't going anywhere today. I couldn't bring myself to go to class today, especially not when we had potions with the Slytherins today.

I couldn't bare to see the _monster's_ face today.

I wrapped myself tightly in my blankets, praying for no one to come look for me for at least the day. I had to tell someone about last night, but right now, I needed to lay down and calm my thoughts.

-D POV-

We had potions with the Gryffindor's today, but the mudblood didn't show up today. What a shame, I was actually going to acknowledge her for once. I looked over to the two remaining members of the Golden Trio.

"Have you seen her since last night, Ron?"

The ginger shook his head, explaining how he only saw her for half the night until she went looking for something. _Probably the wand I still had in my pocket._

I chuckled, she was temporarily broken. Nothing could keep her away from these classes forever.

Slughorn taught a potion that I completed thoroughly and persistently. While the Weasel and Scarhead of course couldn't handle the class without the mudblood. I rolled my eyes at their failure.

It was likely that if _she_ was actually here today, she still would've finished the potion before, and I could only admit in my mind that she would have done it even better than I did.

"Good job, Draco! Splendid as always," Slughorn gleamed at me happily, he looked over at the rest of the students and back at me, "I guess you're the first to finish, Mr. Malfoy. You may sit at your desk if you choose to."

I nodded and looked back at the empty seat.

_I definitely broke her. _I chuckled to myself and relived what I could remember in that room. I could feel my cock twitch slightly with each thought. She made me so hard that night, only she could understand exactly how hard she'd made me. But then again, my cock was most likely the only one she's ever seen.

I chuckled once again. Reliving the memory slowly, just wanting _more_.

-H POV-

I stayed in my room the whole night, missing all of my classes in the process-but at this point, what did it matter?

_Rape. _I may as well tattoo it on my sleeve.

I slept a long time, basically the whole day. I needed fresh air. I was at the point where I unintentionally gave myself jet lag.

The next step for me was to try and calm myself, I was a big girl, and I had to handle these things all by myself. There were bigger things than myself that were happening out there. Voldemort was that happening. And it was up to a handful of brave wizards to stop it.

I wrapped myself tighter in my blanket and headed for the door. The sooner I took care of myself, the better things would be. I couldn't just mope around all the day. I was being selfish, nothing like last night should ever bring me down

Maybe I didn't even have to say anything, maybe Malfoy would leave me alone for good. In fact, he'd probably ignore me at this point on.

I headed for the door, opening it swiftly.

Everything was going to be okay.

…

Or at least I thought it would be, that's what I thought until Malfoy stood right there before me. Standing with poise, now smirking at me; and with a shriek escaping from my mouth, he covered it as he slammed the door shut and threw me to the ground.

"No!" I tried to scream through his hand.

He maneuvered his body onto mine in such a way that I couldn't even move around anymore.

"_Yes,_ mudblood, you meant to say _yes," _he grinned through his teeth.

And this time, there was no hint of alcohol in his breath.


	5. The Forgotten Question

It was faster this time; since he was absolutely lucid, it was rougher, it was wilder, and I hated him for it.

I fought this time; I truly did fight. But obviously my strength against his was inferior; he had my wand after all. After he ripped my clothes off, I cried again.

He made sure that my wails weren't heard with a quick silincio around the prefect room. And with that, he finished quick and collapsed over me once again.

The fireplace was the only reason there was light in the room. He was sweating viciously and this time I could see his body, pale but chiseled. He had muscles that were obviously in the stage of forming, _no wonder he overpowered me. _If we were in second year again, I would have easily brought him down.

I was sweating also, but only from trying to escape from him, there was a point where he slapped me across the face until I stopped screaming. They still stung as of this moment. I tried to catch my breath. I was still sore from what he did to me yesterday and I was almost positive my body was ready to wither away.

He began to chuckle and shake his head, "Did I surprise you tonight mudblood?"

I swallowed hard, he was whispering in my ear.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I mean, I just can't get enough of your _tight_ cunt," he started to chuckle louder, "you might loosen up after a couple more times-that is if there are any more chances. I feel as if I might break you more than you already are, maybe I should give it a break no? I don't even have to use imperio on you anymore, _I can truly say I may have gone to hard on you."_

I raised my eyebrows at his last sentence. I looked at him for the first time, his platinum blond hair was the only thing I could see from him. I wanted to get up and run, but like he said he left me practically _broken. _I had no chance of getting away.

At least I fought, I fought to the point where my muscles from each of my limbs gave out.

We stayed like that on the ground for a couple of moments, minutes passed by that felt eternities, it was almost as if he was savoring the moment. Maybe he was. It was possible that this was his way of saying goodbye to my body for just a short while.

Our chests were breathing simultaneously, but as soon as I realized that, I changed my pace. It at least made me feel a little bit separated from him.

He sighed then began to lift himself slowly up off of me. He grunted softly.

I gasped as soon as _it, the mark. He had the DARK MARK. _

"M-malfoy!" my hands covered my mouth, I stared at it far the hardest moment.

He shoved himself off of me and scurried to his clothes. Yanking his pants on he looked over at me again, he squinted his eyes with a harsh grimace across his face, "If you stare any harder, your eyes might fall out, mudblood."

I looked away.

I could hear him zipping his trousers.

Looking for all the courage inside me to satisfy my curiosity, I opened my mouth, "But…" I instantly felt my heart race, "that would mean you're a death eater…" my voice disappeared towards the end of sentence.

He stood there and kept quiet for the longest moment as he reached for his button up.

I bit my lip.

Remembering I was naked I reached for my blanket and quickly covered myself. My clothes were ripped apart, scattered throughout the room.

I looked down at the ground, hoping he would hurry up and just leave already.

-D POV-

I debated telling her.

_Fuck it. _

"I could see why they call you the smart one," I continued buttoning my shirt, "I am a death eater and I have a mission. I know for a fact that your idiot friends are suspecting of me being one. But as far as they know, that hasn't been completely proven, has it now, mudblood?"

She stared at me with a newfound fear in her eyes as I walked closer to her. I was unpredictable in her mind. Unlike those she chose to be her company, I my actions were always done with purpose.

"You are still under the imperious curse, _Granger, _if you needed some reminding. I am ordering to never speak a word of what I just told you. Understood?"

She nodded, wrapping herself tighter in that blanket.

I finished buttoning my shirt and walked over to my shoes now, bending over to tie each one quick.

I could feel her eyes burning into me. She was afraid of me, and that's what made me excited each and every time I thought about her.

I made sure I had my wand in my hand; I didn't want to end up like the whore.

I strode over to the door; just as I was about to walk out I thought popped up, I turned around to face her, "Also," her face tensed, "what happened between us should not be spoken about to any of your friends. Understood?"

She nodded with the most forced look I'd ever seen.

"That's one of the many faces that just makes my prick go hard anytime I see you." I sighed as I bet my lip out a newfound lust.

Truth is, I could have gone another round doing just that, but, there was a high possibility that I could get her sent to the infirmary, leading her to be forced to tell the school of what exactly I'd done to her. I sighed at the loss.

"Sleep well, mudblood."

I quickly exited from her room to mine and Zabini's.

In my mind I already planned my next fuck, it would go swiftly. Just a couple weeks from now.

-H POV-

When he left, I screamed as hard as could, knowing that no one could hear me from the charm _he _left in the room.

_A death eater. _

_A death eater took my virginity. _Even worse, it was _Malfoy _who took it away.

I really needed to stop crying but every time I found the strength to stop, there was always something that came up.

I sobbed to myself as I picked up what was left of my clothes. I threw them into the fire; I needed no reminder of what happened. With that thought, I grabbed the very blanket I wrapped myself in and threw it into the fire. I looked for more objects that served as a memory linked to him, I found the clothes from the first night and burned them too.

I still felt a stinging sensation down there and was suddenly struck by heart stopping question I somehow managed to ignore until now…

_Could I be pregnant?_


End file.
